Jason Von Flue
| birth_place = Kerman, California | death_date = | death_place = | death_cause = | residence = | nationality = | height = | weight = | weightclass = | reach = | style = Brazilian Jiu Jitsu, Kenpo | stance = | fightingoutof= San Luis Obispo, California | team = | rank = | yearsactive = | mmawins = 14 | mmakowins = 1 | mmasubwins = 11 | mmadecwins = | mmalosses = 11 | mmakolosses = | mmasublosses = | mmadeclosses = | mmadraws = 1 | mmancs = 0 | url = | sherdog = | footnotes = | updated = }} Jason Lee Von Flue (born August 1, 1975 in Fresno, California) is a mixed martial artist most notable for appearing on the second season of The Ultimate Fighter, a reality television series produced by the Ultimate Fighting Championship and broadcast on Spike TV. On episode three of the show, fighter Josh Burkman was injured and Jason came to team Hughes as a replacement fighter. Considered the underdog, he went on to get an upset win in his first fight against Jorge Gurgel. Despite his performance, he was given to team Franklin when Hughes was forced to give up one of his members to the other team. He faced former teammate Joe Stevenson in the semifinals, losing due to an armbar submission. After his performance on the show, he was signed to a UFC contract. In his first match since the show, at Ultimate Fight Night 3 he defeated season one The Ultimate Fighter contestant Alex Karalexis via technical submission, as Karalexis was rendered unconscious by a shoulder choke from side control, a technique now commonly referred to as a "Von Swine Flue choke." In his second UFC match at Ultimate Fight Night 4, he was defeated by fellow TUF 2 contestant Luke Cummo via decision. More recently, Von Flue lost by submission to Joe Riggs at UFC Fight Night. Following a win over Eric Wray in October, Von Flue's lost to Cung Le due to a cut at Strikeforce: Triple Threat on December 8, 2006. Von Flue's last loss was to Kyle Pimentel who he has recently defeated by knockout. After his win against Steve Ramerez at Pure Combat he proposed to his girlfriend. Personal info Von Flue is a life long WWE wrestling fan. That was seen on the first episode of TUF when Von Flue rubbed coach Matt Hughes the "wrong way". When Hughes was talking to Von Flue, Jason raised his hand to cover his face and waved it back and forth saying "You can't see me!" à la WWE superstar John Cena. Hughes immediately disliked Von Flue and proved that by ignoring him throughout the show even after Von Flue knocked off that season's favorite Gurgel. Mixed martial arts record Mixed martial arts exhibition match record {| style="font-size: 85%; text-align: left;" class="wikitable sortable" width="100%" |- !style="border-style: none none solid solid; background: #e3e3e3"|Result !style="border-style: none none solid solid; background: #e3e3e3"|'Opponent' !style="border-style: none none solid solid; background: #e3e3e3"|'Method' !style="border-style: none none solid solid; background: #e3e3e3"|'Event' !style="border-style: none none solid solid; background: #e3e3e3"|'Date' !style="border-style: none none solid solid; background: #e3e3e3"|'Round' !style="border-style: none none solid solid; background: #e3e3e3"|'Time' !style="border-style: none none solid solid; background: #e3e3e3"|'Location' !style="border-style: none none solid solid; background: #e3e3e3"|'Notes' |- | Loss | Joe Stevenson |submission (armbar) | The Ultimate Fighter 2 | |align="center"|1 |align="center"|3:26 | Las Vegas, Nevada |- | Win | Jorge Gurgel |descison (unanimous) | The Ultimate Fighter 2 | |align="center"|3 |align="center"|5:00 | Las Vegas, Nevada |-advanced to TUF 2 semi finals His MMA record differs between his Sherdog and UFC profiles. His UFC page records 2 more wins than his Sherdog profile. The results of fights that took place on The Ultimate Fighter are not counted on the competitor's professional records (except for the fights during the live season finale), as they were considered exhibition bouts. External links *Von Flue's Sherdog – Updated Professional Fight Record * *Von Flue's UFC Profile *Von Flue's IMDB Page *Von Flue's OFFICIAL myNetSpot *Von Flue's OFFICIAL MySpace Von Flue, Jason Von Flue, Jason Category:Welterweight mixed martial artists Category:1975 births Category:American practitioners of Brazilian Jiu-Jitsu